


I'm not enough

by N3rdfight3r



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Chloe just needs a hug, F/F, Heavy Angst, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of Max Caulfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdfight3r/pseuds/N3rdfight3r
Summary: Have I done enough?Haven't I tried hard enough?I guess not. Maybe you wouldn't of left me if I had.Maybe I'm just not enough.





	I'm not enough

The bottle in my hands felt heavy.

And wet. I looked up to the sky, when had it started raining?

I'm glad I left my phone in the truck, I really didn't need another tirade from step-douche about it. I already got one about the screen. It's not my fault he uses a fucking flip phone and can't understand that shit's hella fragile. It's fucking 2013 not 2003.

Wonder if he got onto mom about hers.

What was I doing? Right I was drinking. I brought the bottle to my lips again, draining most of the bitter liquid.

The bench under my ass was old as balls. I could see faded marks where some lovers that didn’t last scratched their names ten years ago. 

I could hear thunder rumbling, rain started to stick my hair to my face.

I should get out of the rain.

I drank again.

It’s has been four months to the day. Four months since…

She’ll be back, she said she’d always be there for me.

_So did Max, look how that turned out._

I drank again.

Is this gonna be the way it always is? I give my heart to someone and they just fucking ditch me?

Dad did it. Max did it. Rachel…

_I'm not enough._

No. She wouldn’t do that to me. Not again. I just need to put up more posters. I gotta talk to that Prescott prick. She’s probably waiting for me. 

_Why didn’t she wait for me?_

She’s probably already making those fuckers in Santa Monica eat out of the palm of her hand. I’ll see her in magazines soon enough. She always said Jefferson said she would be great. 

_She doesn’t need me._

She would be great. Hell she’s already better than anyone in this shitty town. 

_She’s better than me._

Everyone loves her.

_No one loves me._

She’s a model.

_I'm a fuck up._

She’s gonna be a lawyer. 

_I only break the law._

She has the whole world in front of her.

_You’re going nowhere._

I hear the bottle in my hand click against the guard rail and look down the cliffs edge. 

_Do it. You’re only saving time._

I drank again. The bottle was empty now. I dropped it and watched it crash on the rocks below. 

The beam from the light house stated to reflect off the rain. 

My clothes were soaked. 

My necklace felt cold.

She gave it to me. I liked how morbid and foreboding it felt when I first put it on. How Joyce reacted. 

_You’re a disappointment_

The sea was churning in the approaching thunderstorm.

_Are you seriously trying to be poetic? How pathetic._

_Your ‘angel’ left you and you’re standing here like an idiot._

I should go home.

_What home?_

I should try and sleep.

I turn around and go back to the truck.

I try and ignore the thoughts inside my head.

I ignore the notifications on my phone. Only mom anyway.

I take my beanie off.  
  
I fall asleep to the sound of rain pelting the roof of the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was tough to write, a part of me wanted to change the ending but I really wanted to keep to canon at least mostly. This is my first fic on this site and I'm really happy that it was a Life is Strange one.   
> I relate so much to Chloe it's kind of weird.


End file.
